


Crawling from Within

by Colamiilk



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Amon is impatient and wants the apocalypse now, But it won't make too much sense if you don't know how it ends, Goretober 2018, Lots of confusion, M/M, Ryo gets some of the suffering he deserves, Ryo has no idea who he is, Some Fluff, Surprisingly no spoilers, referenced satan/amon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: Finally Akira’s eyes began to focus, but if the rather predatory smile that bloomed across his face as he came back to awareness had anything to say, it wasn’t Akira that had won control this time. Ryo’s face twisted with disappointment and a bit of dread.---Drawkill's Goretober 2018 Day 3 - Crawling from Within





	Crawling from Within

**Author's Note:**

> My sister really likes Ryo/Amon so here we gooo~ also if you have never heard ‘Painful Death for the Lactose Intolerant’ by Mili check it out, it's like the perfect Ryo(Satan) song and no one can tell me otherwise. It's the perfect amount of psychotic, apocalyptic and drippy lovesick.
> 
> Again I did edit this once or twice but goretober is a crazy time crunch and i'm already late with this ;-; sorry its so rushed and gross orz

Ryo couldn’t help but feel his eyes shine and his pride swell every time he watched Akira wrestle control away from Amon once more. There was something about Akira that never failed to knock Ryo off his feet, and make him fall head over heels all over again. 

He was so strong, besting a demon time and time again using nothing but his own pure heart. He was so good, so perfect. Each time there was even an inkling that he might lose, that he might drown in Amon’s desires and be forced to hand over control to be rid of the pain his self restraint was causing him all Ryo had to do was pride him. 

Rub his hair and talk about how good Akira was. Ryo had been shocked what an affect his words had on the other. Once when the other had crashed onto his floor, holding his arms tightly against himself. He had been shifting involuntary into his devilman form despite how hard he was trying to stay human. It had been worrying, It had made them wonder if Akira could still live normally among humans if he couldn’t stay in ‘disguise’. 

But they didn’t have to worry very long at all. Within a few minutes of Ryo petting him and whispering sweet words he had turned completely human again. Akira had been a bit embarrassed, but mostly relieved he had kept his hold on himself. Ryo wasn’t paying attention to any of that though. 

He had been completely consumed with the knowledge that just his words gave Akira the strength to control himself. It hit him through the heart and made him happy enough that he couldn’t help but let the sides of his mouth creep up into a smile. 

That’s why things were so confusing right now. 

Akira had pinned him down, drool dripping off his tongue and out of his mouth onto Ryo’s face as he panted heavily. His eyes had turned into the demonic devilman white and despite the fact the were trained intensely on Ryo they didn’t seem to actually be seeing anything. 

According to Akira he had lost control before, he had slipped and let Amon take charge until he could manage to finally pull the demon back. But… he had never completely disappeared into Amon when Ryo was around. Not once. 

So there was a bit of fear that tickled the back of Ryo’s brain as he stared into Akira’s eyes with a level expression. He knew he couldn’t show shock or fear here, he had to make it clear to Akira that everything would be fine. There was a good chance that if he saw Ryo panicking he’d panic as well and be unable to summon the mental strength he need to regain his control. 

From what Ryo had seen that seemed to be the main problem human’s had with becoming devilmen, if they weren’t sure of themselves, if they weren’t strong willed and willing to push forward despite everything they’d disappear into the demon faster than a bullet. 

Still Ryo had hope that Akira wouldn’t become lost in Amon like the other devilmen he had seen before. He wouldn’t lose his will part way through, not like Professor Fikira. He’d beat the demon inside Akira down himself before letting that happen. 

Finally Akira’s eyes began to focus, but if the rather predatory smile that bloomed across his face as he came back to awareness had anything to say, it wasn’t Akira that had won control this time. Ryo’s face twisted with disappointment and a bit of dread. 

There was no way he going to be able break Amon’s grip, there was no way he’d be moving until Amon let him move. Ryo knew that, so when he shifted it wasn’t really even an attempt to escape. But Amon still saw it as one and his grip around Ryo wrists grew tight enough that Ryo couldn’t help but flinch. 

The pressure was enough that his bones began to creak in protest and he had to pinch his eyes closed and arch his back to avoid crying out. Ryo wondered if the demon was really going to break him, and if it was planning on doing that why it was taking it's sweet time. It must know Akira was more then a fair match for it and that at any second the boy could rip control back. 

So why was he playing with Ryo like this? 

There was a disgusting snap and even with all his self control Ryo gasped, feeling pricks of tears well up around his eyes. He didn’t cry, but the pain did make his eyes water and go hazy. Amon chuckled heavy and low, dropping Ryo’s now broken wrists with a smug smile. 

“Little angel, you said this game would be fun.” Ryo’s breaths were ragged, he couldn’t help but let his face slip into confusion. What was the demon talking about? Why was he acting as if they had talked before? By far the most confusing part however wasn’t even the demon’s words. It was the anger bubbling in his soul and making his mouth sour. 

He didn’t even understand why he was mad but yet he felt the weirdly overwhelming need to put the demon in front of him back into his place. Like that was something he was capable of. Maybe it was a desire to get revenge for Akira, to remind the demon he wasn’t the one welcome here. Still, that didn’t feel exactly right. 

For some reason he felt like he himself was being disrespected here. Amon’s hands moved down from where they were on either side of his head down to his hips. Using his weight to firmly pin Ryo down into the floor. Ryo hissed at how the pressure made his skin sting and his bones ache. 

“How much longer will this take? When will you realize you're wasting your time with this human?” Something rabid woke up in his heart with that, it began to try to bite and tear it's way out of his chest fiercely. His right hand twitched with the beginnings of a movement before he realized he still very much couldn’t move it and let it fall back with a whine. 

There was something with realizing that he had just tried to slap a demon that was a lot less scary than it should’ve been. Would it of been unplanned, done without consideration of how it’d affect his plans? Sure. Would it of been dangerous? Definitely. If his wrists worked would he still go for it? Hundred percent. For some reason he knew he could’ve gotten away with it.

Amon noticed Ryo’s attempt at violence and his eyes slipped into the thin slits of a glare. His wings spread around them threateningly and his claws began to pierce the skin under there grasp. Ryo found he didn’t even flinch this time, instead his eye narrowed as well, shooting a glare back towards Amon. 

The anger that was ripping at his chest was getting more violent, more erratic. The tops of his ears were burning red and his shoulders felt tense enough that he’d rip something. Something was trying to come out of him. 

Suddenly Ryo went deaf in shock, the world around him froze. 

Was he being possessed as well? Had a demon somehow gotten inside of him? He couldn’t stop the way his knees began to knock together, the way his lip quivered. He looked up at Amon with wide fear filled eyes, momentarily forgetting his pride with the sudden panic that he was losing control of his body. 

His arms, which were still laying above his head unmoved from where Amon had held him came down to help him lift himself up. Amon let go of his hips, letting him sit up to face the other head on. He ignored how the shards of bones in his wrists rubbed awfully together, they burnt and poked at his delicate flesh but the pain had become all but white noise to Ryo.

His lips parted ever so slightly as he looked up at Amon. The demon in front of him was unmoving, suddenly it wasn’t pushing at him anymore, not trying to hurt him or threatening him into something he didn’t understand. 

It’s head was almost bowed in obedience. Ryo’s heart sped up, tripping over itself and skipping beats as the weird hotness began to envelope his whole body. A weird ripping pain tore over his face and he cried out, he couldn’t keep up his appearance any longer, the pain had become unbearable. 

Amon’s smile, which had fallen into a look of seriousness for a bit came back. It was filled with excitement, his eyes sparkled. Something was going perfectly for him and Ryo couldn’t help but shout out a rough uncharacteristic ‘Fuck!’

Amon chuckled low and deep, moving back up against Ryo to caress the boy’s face in his giant hands. The demon’s expression had softened, become something akin to loving. Ryo swallowed thickly. He kicked his legs, trying to push himself away weakly. 

“Yes that’s it… Wake back up my angel.” Amon grabbed onto his ankle, dragging him back with one quick tug. Ryo’s breathing had become erratic and full of panic. He was sweating bullets. He felt as if he was going to melt into nothingness, as if his head was going to explode. 

What had the demon done to him? Why hadn’t he thought that Amon might’ve tried to use him as a host before? Oh god… who was inside of him? How would he get it out of him? Was there any going back now? 

“Akira! Akira wake up! Help me!” Ryo was having issues breathing at this point, his vision was spotting and his felt like he was going to throw up. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! How could he have been so stupid? Why hadn’t he been worried about Amon? Why hadn’t he made a backup plan for if Akira had problems with the demon? 

It was such a major oversight that now that he was looking back Ryo was realizing he should’ve just seen this as something inevitable. Trying to pull himself away from Amon the demon just held him fast, his smile not even twitching as he watched the boy break down beneath him. 

“Jenny! Someone!” The vision in his left eye had completely faded at this point, his broken wrists had twisted disgustingly with all his struggling and turned a purple dark enough to be confused for black. 

Turning in Amon’s arms he grabbed onto the floor, his nails bent under the force he clawed at the floors with, one of them snapping off and beginning to bleed. He was huffing, his eyes were flowing with silent tears as he tried to drag himself away from the demon. If he was in his right mind he’d know it was pointless. That there was no reason to keep struggling. 

“Akira please!” His voice was wet and horrible with his tears. He coughed up phlegm and what he could swear was blood as he finally began to fall limp against the cool floor. His back was twitching rapidly, the skin felt far too tight. 

Every second that passed it only felt tighter and tighter. Ryo let out a resigned sob as he realized he was going to rip open like the teens that they had seen at the sabbath. Amon’s hand skidded over the over sensitive skin of his back and he went rigid and yelped before jerking away. It hurt. It hurt so bad. Why was it taking so long? Couldn’t it at least be instant like it had been for the others? 

“Oh Angel, just breathe.” Curling into himself he tried to shy away from the demon’s comforting hand. He didn’t want Amon anywhere near him. He didn’t want anyone to see him like this, no one accept maybe Akira. So he could at least see the other teen before he got torn to bits. 

“Aa, Ahhh…” The sobs he made were gross and if he wasn’t so far gone he might’ve taken a moment to be ashamed. “Ngh! Akira! Save me please!” He was practically babbling at this point. He knew the other boy couldn’t hear him at all, or if he could from his place deep inside Amon couldn’t do anything. But something about saying the other’s name gave him a pathetic semblance of comfort. 

“R-Ryo?” Ryo felt his body go lax in surprise. His eyes which had been wrenched closed blinked open to look at the demon above him. Instead of Amon’s excited, cruel smile he saw Akira’s worried face, already running with fresh tears. 

“Ryo!” Akira pulled his limp body into his arms, sitting up onto the backs of his feet to hold Ryo in his lap.

“I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you? Oh my god…! How could I? I- Ryo I’m so sorry!” Normally Ryo would try to restrain himself, but as soon as he felt Akira’s warm arms around him he took his horribly disfigured arms and wrapped them around Akira’s neck. Nuzzling his face into the others collar and just letting himself shake there quietly.

“No… no it wasn’t you…” He sort of cringed at how awful and nasally his voice sounded. The pain that had been so pressing, the pain that had surely had to have been his impending doom seemed to flutter away with Akira’s reappearance. 

His erratic breathing finally fell into exhausted puffs and all the tension in his body flooded out. Whatever Amon had been doing must’ve been stopped by Akira waking back up, relief flooded his veins and let his head lull back into Akira’s shoulder. 

He would have to figure this out soon, figure out what ‘angel’ Amon had been trying to turn him into. But for now he was just going to rest, to let himself feel safe and invulnerable in Akira’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> one of the hardest things about these theme weeks/months for me is having to post stuff i'm not completely happy with but its good practice with being less picky with my work I guess... 
> 
> Anywayyys I always wonder why Ryo picked Amon, was Amon Satan's lover before all of this? Is that why Amon was so willing to follow Ryo's instruction and possess Akira? Maybe our poor demon is just getting upset that his boyfriend still doesn't remember him.


End file.
